Falling in Love: Second Try
by g-na-1358
Summary: Hermione wants to stop her now-non-existent relationship with Ron but she doesn't have the heart to do so. What other choice does her colleage, the infamous Draco Malfoy, have than help her? And why exactly does Pansy want Hermione to break up? A series of short one-shots, all closely connected to the first one, each told from a different perspective.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: Hermione's point of view**

I've always dreamt about this moment. About this moment when I finally find the resolution to tell my 'boyfriend' that I'm sick of his behaviour. This moment when he finally realises that fooling around with women only because they are willing to is not really something 'cool'. When he finally apologises for the months, _years_ of pain he's caused me...

And then I can actually dump him without regret.

Haa... The sweet pleasure of this moment...

To explain, let us return to the beginning.

My 'boyfriend' and I spontaneously started dating right after the war. The first few weeks were heaven. Everyone was happy we won, there were celebration everywhere. Ron, me and of course especially Harry, the three of us were giving interviews for newspapers, magazines, tabloids, and such each day. Complete strangers were approaching us and thanking us with tears in their eyes. We were famous. And we enjoyed it.

We could be together only at night when we were finally alone at home. We talked for hours, watched films and were all lovey-dovey.

We never acted like a couple when we were outside. And it was probably the right thing to do, but at the same time it was the root of the whole trouble.

Oh, how I envy my best friend, Ginny Weasley, who managed to capture Harry, who was already used to people reacting to him that way, who didn't have any problem to tell girls, who started flirting with him, that he was taken.

My dear boyfriend could never do such a thing. At first he always politely refused the girls. He never said he was taken, but I didn't mind. I didn't say it either. We agreed to that. Secret dating, until things calm down a little. We could see how Harry and Ginny are stalked everywhere and we didn't want that, even though it would be less extreme than with The Saviour (Harry's newest nickname).

Did you notice that 'until things calm down a little'? Well, now it's six years later, things have completely calmed down a long time ago, and we are still a secret. Why do think that is? Because of the tabloids? Ha! No; it's so that Ronald's' supply of women doesn't decrease _just _because he's officially taken.

So somehow over the years my status as the exclusive girlfriend of Ron Weasley reduced into 'the girl, who does my laundry, saves me when I screw up at work and I sleep with her when necessary'.

Lingering feelings of affection are the worst. You know very, very well that leaving is the absolutely best thing you can do, it would save you a lot of stress and tears and I don't know what else, but you just can't do it.

And you know what's funny? Half a year ago I saw him walking down a street with a new whore. I know I should be used to it at this point in time, but I still felt horrible. So I went to the nearest bar, got drunk and out of spite slept with the first decent guy I saw. He found out and threw such a fit you wouldn't be able to imagine. I was so shocked that he could be _this_ hypocritical that I wasn't even able to say anything back. I still can't believe that he thought all his women are dedicated to him only and that they didn't even as much as spare a single thought for any other human being apart from him. Really, how self-centred can a person get?

Well, this incident was the point where even Harry stopped talking to him (by the way, Ginny hasn't spoken one word to him for three years) and where I started dreaming of breaking everything we ever had every minute of my life. Don't get me wrong now; I wanted to break up for a long time. A few years, actually. Only I wasn't able to.

And now I can finally do it...

"Miss Granger, if you won't stop daydreaming soon you will burn a hole in your beloved boyfriends' head," I heard a voice say from somewhere far away.

I suddenly realised I was not happily breaking up with Ronald right now, but instead I was sitting in the office poking into the photo of Ron, Harry and myself with my wand. And true enough, there was already smoke rising up from it.

"Whoa!" Not that I minded if he had a nice round hole instead of his head, it's just that if the photo caught on fire, the documents lying around it would probably too. And that wouldn't be pretty.

"Thank you. Sorry... Wait, how do you know I'm dating him? Well, maybe dating is an exaggeration, but _still_!"

I don't understand how he can be this sharp.

He raised his eyebrows at me. "Granger, you seriously don't realise how obvious you are. _Anyone _would notice if they spent half as much time with you as I do."

I blushed. I don't really understand why, I just felt the need to blush. He just grinned.

"So? What did he do this time?"

"Oh, nothing in particular... Malfoy, why do you even ask?"

"Because it's funny? And cause if you won't talk to someone soon you'll burn the office down. I don't care about _your_ side of the room but I don't fancy losing all of _my_ hard work."

Right. As if he'd listen for my sake. He's Malfoy after all.

As you have already guessed, I work in the same ministry department as a certain Draco Malfoy. And coincidentally we even share the office. We've been working like this in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for the past three and half years. The first few months were seriously awful. The only times we spoke to each other were when we were forced to do some work together and it never went smoothly; it was as if neither of us could talk without any sharp sarcasm and deathly venom in our sentences. It destroyed the workplace's atmosphere but the department head didn't even think of a room exchange. No, according to her the best solution was locking us up together in the office to 'sort things out'. I still can't get over the fact that it actually worked. Sure, the office needed some serious remodelling (after the fierce fight we had in the end), but it _did_ work.

So now we are on civil terms. Sometimes we have lunch together and we manage to talk as normal colleagues and, if the constellation is good, sometimes we are actually almost friendly. Our relationship is not downright good, but it's not bad either. And I hate to admit it, but it's about a year since I realised that he's not that bad and even though he lacks in some aspects, he does have all the most important characteristics of my ideal guy. He has athletic build, he's about ten centimetres taller than me, and he's damn intelligent. The only thing that's missing is the dark colours. I prefer black of dark brown hair to blond. And dark eyes too. Well, at least his eyes are grey and not blue. I hate blue eyes.

... When you look at it like that you just have to wonder _how_ did I end up falling in love with Ronald Weasley of all people. He's never been fat but he's never had any actual muscle. He's way, way too tall to be my preferred height. He's not stupid, seriously, but you can't say he's really intelligent either. Moreover, he's just so, so, _so_ dense when it comes to any kind of relationship with other people.

_And_ he has blue eyes.

All in all not my type in the slightest.

So... how?

I don't understand it myself at all. It's one of the greatest mysteries of the universe for me. But it did happen so now I am in this stupid situation I don't seem to be able to get out of.

Joy.

"Granger! The smoke!"

"Shit!" Now the photo was actually burning. I quickly extinguished it and looked at Malfoy apologetically. "Sorry."

"Seriously, Granger, just dump him already. Everyone will be happier if you do."

"Not everyone," I murmured quietly and averted my eyes from him.

"Yeah, that's right. Weasley won't be happy, but that can't be a bad thing. Even for him in the long run."

"Yes, I know you're right but it's not that simple..."

"Yes it is. Shall I help you with that? So that you don't have to explain why you're dumping him. You'd just say 'Ron, you know, I won't date you anymore, because I fell madly in love with my colleague. You know him, his name is Draco Malfoy. He's just _so_ handsome and intelligent and amazing' in a girlish tone and that will be it. Simple, isn't it?"

"I don't think you're _handsome_."

"That's not the point and besides you know you do. Moreover, you didn't deny the other parts of the awesome speech I created for you..."

"You're an idiot." But I just had to smile. He probably didn't mean to cheer me up, but he did nonetheless. "Thanks. Maybe I'll do something like that. And _maybe_ I'll use your name too. It would be a fatal blow to him if it was you." I grinned evilly. "I might even add some things you didn't."

"Anything you wish, but don't come up with anything disgusting, please."

And so my planning started. I thought up a really good speech, including details about how we fell in love, when and how awesome our first night together was, and such. It was really perfectly made up. No holes. No space for suspicion about it being a lie.

I had the resolve to break up with him the second I see him and I probably would be able to if it were a different situation.

It was Saturday evening; I was quietly enjoying a glass of wine and a book when suddenly the doorbell rang. I was pretty confused; who would come to visit at this hour? But I went to look and got a total shock.

There he was, standing in front of me with one of his many girls, who was clinging to him like a leech. I looked at him questioningly. I wasn't able to feel any emotion at that time.

"Hermione, hello, long time no see. See, my friend here and I were drinking around here and we wanted to go home, but we both live so far away and a hotel is inconvenient, because we are both so famous, you know, so we came here instead. You don't mind, do you? Thanks."

I was totally stunned by his behaviour. I couldn't even move. They just went past me and straight into the bedroom. I could just hear her say "Ronnie, how could you say I was just a friend, hm?" before the door closed.

My mind was blank. Without thinking I just grabbed my coat and shoes and apparated to the closest bar.

I've been drinking alone for a few hours already and all that time I was thinking hard. I came to realise that I really didn't feel anything at all. Except disgust. I didn't care that right now he was probably shagging the most popular witch actress in Britain (I realised who she was about twenty minutes after I left my flat. I was happy I remembered cause it was seriously bugging me, like, 'Where the hell do I know her from? Just _who_ was it? WHO?'). So the only reason I'm still 'dating' him is that I don't know how to officially break up with anyone. I need therapy.

Just as I came to the conclusion I heard a voice behind me.

"Granger, what the hell are you doing here?"

I turned around. Malfoy. Of all people it just has to be Malfoy.

"Thinking. What about you?"

"Drinking. And picking up girls. Seems like instead I ended up picking a lost puppy. I'm so unlucky," he said with a sigh as he sat beside me and ordered a drink.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean? If it's such a bother you could have just ignored me. And for your information I'm not lost. I'm just looking for the right way."

"That's the definition of being lost."

"No it's not. Being lost means you have no idea of where you are. And I know _that_ perfectly well; I just don't know how to get out."

"It's the same thing."

We lead that discussion for some time while drinking one drink after another. And the next thing I know is that I am lying on a pointlessly huge bed in a fancy looking, pointlessly huge room.

"Huh?"

"Oh, you're awake?"

"Huh?" I tried to sit up to look who that was, but my hangover didn't let me. So I had no choice but to give up. "Where the hell am I?"

"Malfoy Manor. You were too drunk to be left alone; moreover I don't think it would end up pretty if you went home last night." Oh, so the voice was Malfoy. It did seem awfully familiar.

"Sorry. Thanks. I'll leave now." I tried to sit up again but I got really dizzy.

"Don't bother, Granger. The hangover medicine will keep you bedridden until it takes effect. Just stay still for another ten minutes or so. Than you can just come downstairs for breakfast. Your clothes are over there." He pointed towards the chair standing in the corner.

"'Kay. Really, thanks."

"You're welcome." He turned to leave the room but suddenly stopped by the door. "Oh yeah, maybe I should tell you I took some liberties to help your situation since it didn't seem like you'd be able to work properly if I left you alone any longer." With that he just left.

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" I cried after him, but he didn't return.

I was left in there in complete confusion. Just what did he do? I was so curious I didn't even notice when my hangover left me even though I was counting the seconds to get out and ask him a ton of questions.

When I finally realized, I jumped out of the bed and quickly got dressed. (I was actually wearing a shirt which looked suspiciously like a guy's. For the sake of my own sanity I ignored this.) Than I hastily left the room. I guess it was probably one of the guestrooms.

When I was in the hallway, it suddenly struck me. Just _how_ do I get anywhere? There were only doors and paintings around me, so where to go? Right? Left?

Just as I started to panic a little (It _was_ the Malfoy manor. Who knows what I could find in there?) I noticed a stairway some meters away. Malfoy did say to come downstairs... So I went for that. Uncertainly and cautiously, but I did.

I reached the lower floor and just started to wonder where to next, when the doorbell rang and a little while later heard some muffled voices. I decided to head in that direction. After a minute a got close enough to recognise the voices. Not happy about that, though. Well one of them was the best saviour I could wish for in this ridiculously large building, Malfoy. Not surprising. However, the other was my most-strongly-disliked-but-still-tolerable person, Pansy Parkinson.

"Pansy, sorry but now's not the best time for you to be here..." I heard Malfoy say.

"What? Don't be so cold! I just came to ask when are your parents coming back, mom wants to have a 'tea party'." I could almost see her roll her eyes.

"On Monday. Bye."

"Hey! Don't cut me off! Since I'm here, can't I even play for a while? It's not like I'd be disturbing a romantic late breakfast with the love of your life... Wait, what's with that look? Don't tell me she really _is _in there?!"

"..."

"Are you kidding me? How did you do it? You drugged her?"

"I'm not _that_ desperate. She got drunk and didn't want to go home, so I took her here. Don't give me that look. I didn't do anything!"

She started laughing. Hard. "Of course not. I bet you didn't sleep at all, the whole night just sitting next to her, watching her 'angelic face' and daydreaming," Parkinson said when she calmed down enough in a teasing tone. I was just confused more and more. What the _hell_ are they talking about? Somehow I feel like I know the answer, but I don't fancy going there...

"...I was not there the whole night."

"I was actually right? This is hilarious. After all these years of crying you finally have her in your bed and you don't even touch her! Just hilarious. Wait till I tell everyone!" And she laughed some more. Malfoy only grumbled something.

...He was in the room when I woke up...

"Well, good luck," she continued. "You two could actually pull it off. You're both cowards. It should work."

"She's not a coward, she's just kind."

"You mean too kind for her own good. And idiotic on top of that. That's why I never really liked her. Well, for your sake I can _tolerate_ her, but she's still Granger. If my boyfriend cheated on me so openly, I'd savour his sweet punishment. And I'd enjoy it."

"I don't doubt that."

I couldn't take it anymore... This conversation was just so confusing...

"Sorry to interrupt, but I overheard you..." I felt the heat coming up to my face. Not cool. "Could someone please explain to me what you are talking about? I... I'd like to... know...?" God, this is awkward... I should have just ignored it... Kill me now!

"Granger...! You see... Umm..." Interesting. Malfoy was red. (Just as I was...) It looked so...wrong. Moreover it didn't look so good with that platinum hair.

Pansy smirked and was silent for a few seconds but then she took hold of the situation. "Good morning Granger. Long story short, this idiot's been in love with you since first year, so dump Weasley and be happy together. You have my blessings." Now she was half smirking, half smiling at the dumbstruck me (probably the best attempt at friendly smile), patted Malfoy on the head with 'Good luck, boy. I want a full report later,' and, accompanied by quiet snickering, left.

Only dead silence remained after her leave. The seconds went by, then minutes. After what seemed like few hours I said quietly: "What does that mean?"

"Well..." And he blushed even harder.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:** **Ron's point of view**

"I'm telling you it won't fit."

"And I'm telling _you_ you won't know unless you let me try."

"No, Draco, I've _seen_ the bloody thing of yours and it's just too _big_."

"No, it's not. It's just perfect. "

I heard this conversation between my ex-girlfriend and her current boyfriend when I finally found our little group of friends and lovers in the ministry cafeteria one day. Needless to say, I was pretty shocked. In more ways than one, actually. Weren't they embarrassed to have this type of private conversation in front of their friends, moreover in public, where practically anyone could hear them? And since when Hermione refused to have sex? And most importantly, is Malfoy seriously _that_ big?

You may be surprised we're even talking to each other, and in the same group of people, right? Well actually, after I 'anonymously' received some photos, I had an awful fight with Hermione when she announced she's breaking up with me. But thanks to that, we somehow managed to sort out some things, and in the end went back to being just good friends. At first I thought it was the worst possible scenario, but to my total surprise not only I get to flirt with anyone I please without the knowledge that I need to be discreet about it so that my girlfriend doesn't find out, but even Harry and Ginny started talking to me again! Can you understand that? I certainly don't. I don't even understand why they stopped talking to me in the first place... Well, that's one of the mysteries of human psychology, I guess...

Anyway, while I wasn't looking, Harry and Ginny miraculously became friends with Malfoy (suppose it happened when they kept visiting Hermione, since Malfoy works in the same room), who in the end dragged Pansy Parkinson with him. I'm not particularly happy about this fact. Not that I hold any grudge or anything and she _is _easy on the eyes, but I can never understand what she's thinking. Moreover sometimes she gives me weird looks I can't really interpret. I just don't feel comfortable around her...

So, after they accepted me again, our group consists of six people, including two couples. Yes, it's a pretty inconsistent group, but somehow it holds together just fine.

Back to the original topic; another thing that shocked me about that conversation was the reaction it was receiving from its immediate surroundings. Or more like, it _wasn't _receiving. Harry and Ginny were happily chatting away while Parkinson was just listening and kept grinning (or smirking?) at what she heard. Definitely not the kind of reaction I'd expect. Something's off here...

"Hermione, why won't you satisfy just_ one_ of my needs?"

"Dear, and why should I?" Not good for Malfoy. Hermione started using pet names. She's starting to get seriously annoyed. "You don't _need_ it. No one _needs _something like that."

"Well, I do and if you won't comply, I'll break up with you!"

"Yeah, right," said sarcastically Hermione. "Says the one who practically _begged_ me to go out with him a month ago."

"..." Funny, he's not denying it...

Parkinson snorted. "He begged?"

"Yup. And pretty desperately, too. He was _so_ cute, like a puppy. I just didn't have it in me to say 'no'."

"Draco, I told you I want a detailed report! You didn't mention anything about begging!"

"..."

"Aww, he's blushing! How adorable!" squealed Parkinson.

"Just shut it, you! Hermione, just say 'okay, than' again and everyone will be happy."

"No, everyone won't be happy. My walls and I won't be happy."

Wow, it must be really serious... I choose this moment to let my presence be known. "Hi there."

Everyone greeted me back. I wanted to ask, why they were having this sort of conversation here of all places, but Harry was quicker. "Hey, Malfoy, why won't you just drop it already? She can be really stubborn when she wants. I'd say your chances are less than zero. Moreover, you're being unreasonable."

Eh? Harry, as a guy, agrees with Hermione? Is he saying he'd happily stay in a relationship without sex? (Let's just ignore the fact that he's dating my sister...)

"Thank you, Harry."

"No, I can do it. I _need_ to do it. She can't beat me, I have greater motivation!" argued Malfoy.

"But why do you even want something like that? Tell me _what _do you need such an enormous couch for? I think her living room is okay the way it is."

Wait, what? _A couch_?

"No it's not. It's my favourite couch and I want it there!"

"And I keep telling you it would break the walls! Just leave it in the Manor!" snapped Hermione.

"No, and that's final. If it won't fit, I'll just have to buy a new flat. Or better yet, a new house. I can't live with you in the Manor with my parents, anyway, so let's do just that!" and he flashed a dazzling smile at her.

She sighed. "How did it turn out like this? I don't have any intention moving anywhere just yet."

"That was way too sudden proposition, Malfoy," Ginny joined in the conversation. "Wait at least two days till you ask again and she... oi! What are you doing?"

"Hitting you for stupid ideas!" Hermione looked half angry half embarrassed. Hmm... What does that mean?

"Granger, stop denying it, we can all see you want to. That 'just yet' is the proof. He asks two more times and you're looking for a house," grinned Parkinson.

"That's so not true!" She blushed furiously.

...And so, two weeks later, they moved into a fancy little villa a few minutes away from London. (With a living room big enough to fit Malfoy's beloved sofa.)

And I... well, thanks to this incident I realised that Parkinson was right and I really _do_ think only about sex.

But I don't think that's really a problem, is it?


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: Pansy's point of view**

"So when are you going to _finally_ make your move?" I asked the blondie sitting behind his messy desk.

"How about never?"

"...Are you an idiot?" I questioned his rationality, with raised eyebrows. "You've been in love with that saint for what, ten years?"

He interrupted me as he confidently and without hesitation corrected me. "Twelve years and five months." I did some quick calculations.

"Are you kidding me? Don't tell me it's seriously been since first year? And please, for the sake of my sanity, tell me you don't keep count of the days!"

Oh god, he does. He blushed and looked away, he really does!

I felt like banging my head against the overfilled desk I was leaning on. Seriously! He likes her so much he _counts the days since he realised his feelings _but he still won't tell her, much less ask her out. Sure, she _is_ taken but let's face it. Can you call _that_ a relationship and mean it?

"Just kill me now."

"I didn't say anything!"

"Shut up. Please."

"..."

"Draco, I give up. You're seriously a lost case."

"Thank you, Pansy, finally I can have a quiet work day without you coming to annoy me during your every coffee break."

"Who said anything about not coming? The chairs in here are much more comfortable than ours, right, Weaslette?"

"Mhm. Moreover, it's fun watching you get so frustrated every time she questions you like this. You always make our day better." Weaslette smiled sweetly at Draco. I couldn't help but smirk. How right she was.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Really now? If that's the case than I'm happy to be off service."

"Hm, anyway, I'm surprised she still keeps the thing with Weasley... Is she a masochist or something?" My thoughts were interrupted again. I pouted a little as I don't like getting cut off in the middle of a speech but the panicky expression Draco created on his face was worth it.

"And I'm surprised how many people know about my _secret" _(and non-existent if you ask me) "relationship with Ronald. Seriously, I'm starting to think there are more who know than those who don't. And! Why are you here again, Parkinson?"

Too bad, seems like Granger didn't hear the interesting part.

"Hey, Granger, you're back at last? No need to worry, I'm not here for you. By the way when are you going to dump Weasley? I'd really like to know, it would be good for everyone involved, me included."

Granger and Weaslette gave me surprised looks, Draco just let his head drop on top of his desk with a soft "Oh, god, no!" Aww, how well he knows me, he just _understands_! Well, I don't intend to explain anything to anyone. They'll find out when I actually get the thing I aim for.

"How the hell would it be good for you?" Asked Weaslette. I wanted to smile and keep silent, but Draco got there before I could do anything.

With a grave look straight in her eyes he said "You don't want to know that. Trust me, you'll regret it, so don't even ask."

"Um... Okay, then?"

They looked very confused; I can't blame them for that...

I smiled with slight amusement. I was so looking forward to them eventually finding out. Will be fun.

I looked at my watch. "Ah, it's a pity, but we should get going now. Too bad, Granger, next time don't go wandering around when we're here. See you during the next coffee break!" And I blew a kiss while exiting the office with Weaslette following behind me. I could hear them saying something like 'No, thanks' and 'You don't have to come back, or rather don't come back'. I laughed quietly. They won't shake me off. They're too amusing for me to let go.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: Draco's point of view**

One day, right after I started living with Hermione, I was sitting with Pansy Parkinson in in a bar, drinking.

"Hey, Pansy, just so I can mentally prepare myself, now that I am with Hermione, when are _you_ going to act?"

She smirked. "I'm waiting for the right moment. I'd give it... a week. Two at most."

So the calm before storm is coming to an end now, huh? "Mhm... Thanks for tell me. By the way, why did you even bother waiting for them to break up? That's the one thing I don't understand."

"Because I wanted him confused! She left him – for you of all people – and now you're even living together. After a month of dating while they lived separately all those years. He just doesn't understand how are you better than his awesome self. He started looking for some reassuring and I, the-Great-Slytherin-Princess-who-wouldn't-spare-hi m-a-second-glance, am there. Because of this and the fact that he'll be the one to make the first move, he won't run away immediately and later will be too late," she finished her explanation happily. How... well thought out... I can't help but admire her a little. She's creating such a battle plan only to get a lover. No wonder she makes a great strategist.

But still... ugh. "And please, how serious are you about him?"

"Depends. Tell you after the first stage."

"You're seriously awful. I'm happy I'm outside your interest range."

"Oh, please, don't act like a saint now! We all know what a bastard you can be if you want. And in regards to the second part... come on, you're more like a little brother to me! How could I ever target you? Moreover you don't have _any_ of the things I care about."

"I know, and am grateful for that. _But!_ Little brother? What the hell? We're just few months apart!"

"Yes, yes, keep protecting your pride."

She petted my head. God, how I _hate_ this habit of hers!

"I seriously hate you."

"Aw, he's sulking! How sweet! But, darling, we all know that in reality you love me."

I rolled my eyes and finished my drink in one gulp.

"And he's not denying it! Oh, I never knew you were this serious about me; I'll tell your girlfriend."

"Forget it. It won't work and you'll just be disappointed to have lost your source of twisted amusement."

"Tse. She trusts you that much?"

I looked at her questioningly. "...Of course, but more importantly, she just knows _you_ don't deserve _any_ trust."

"Too bad; in that case I'll have to thoughtfully enjoy Weasley, when I get him."

"Heh. Good luck. That's the one person I'll let you do whatever you want with while refraining from any comments. He deserves it." That bastard let Hermione suffer for years. He had it coming sooner or later. It's karma.

"Riiight. He _dared_ to mess with the mighty Draco Malfoy's precious darling..." I could hear the suppressed laughter. I swear I'm going to murder her one of these days.

"Precisely. Now, if you'll excuse me..." I got up to leave the irritating woman there.

"Huh? Already? Why so soon?"

I looked her in the eyes and after a while she sighed. "Oh, I see, it's time to go pick Mrs Malfoy up. You're getting disgusting, you know?"

"So being happy is now called disgusting? That's new..."

"As compensation you'll later let me take charge of the disciplination of the babies you're going to make now, right?"

I was shocked. Not by the idea of me having children with Hermione, not at all, actually I was looking forward to that, but by the fact, that it even crossed her mind that I'd let my precious little babies anywhere _near_ her, let alone let her educate them! And she even dares call it 'disciplination' so openly!

I shot her an icy glare. "Parkinson, you're never _ever_, in this or any other universe, touching my children. I'm not letting you corrupt their innocent pure minds with your perversions. That's all. Bye."

She called after me, "Stingy! Oh, and next time it's your treat. Punishment for leaving me!"

I didn't even turn around; I just waved my hand in her general direction and left her to her own fate. Hermione was waiting; I couldn't care less about some Parkinson. Isn't that what 'being disgusting' is all about?


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: Ginny's point of view**

"So, Parkinson, now that Hermione and Malfoy are together, will you finally tell me just what were you after?"

"Weaslette, do you really want to know?"

"Would I be asking if I didn't?"

"Fine... Well, I got a new toy."

Oh, that smirk of hers should have tipped me off, but it didn't. But, well, I don't regret asking. Ever since we were left hanging after Parkinson's revelation that she'd somehow benefit from the breakup of Hermione and my idiot brother, it's been bugging me nonstop. What is this mysterious profit? I couldn't think of anything for _months_!

I definitely wanted to know. "What toy?"

"Something like a spoilt dog that needs intense training?"

"Hermione didn't have a dog..."

"God, Weasley, either you're even more naive and innocent than Granger or just dense. Or maybe it's denial?"

...

What? I looked at her in confusion.

She sighed. "Okay, let's do this slowly. Ehm, look; yes, Granger didn't have a dog but she did technically give a collar to something similar to a dog which would follow anyone who gave it food, but always ran back to its lenient master, who tolerated these trips and spoilt him to the point of being uncontrollable. Catching on?"

"Maybe..."

"Good. So at last Granger grew tired of this bad dog and now she will have her happily ever after with an attached puppy, which is more than happy to have a leash. And I, I caught the bad confused dog to train it until it can't leave my side for more than five minutes." She finished with a self-satisfied smile.

I felt a little sick. If I understood correctly what she was trying to say...

"Umm, so we _are_ talking about Ron, right?"

"The one and only... Oh, and here comes the lovesick puppy." She added with a grin.

She was right. When I turned around I saw Malfoy and Hermione coming our way, warped around each other. Truthfully, I didn't know if I should feel happy for them or disgusted with the public display of love... Well, at least now I understand how Hermione felt when she told me the same thing about me and Harry...

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked.

Hermione smiled. "We saw you from the outside and decided to say hi."

"Weasley, why do you look so green? ...Wait, never mind, I can guess from that smirk on that one's face. So she finally told you about her and your brother, huh?"

"Correct! You'll get a bone!"

"No, thanks. I'm certainly _not_ participating in your trainings." Malfoy answered Pansy immediately and superciliously.

"You're no fun."

Hermione sighed. "I still can't believe you're a Dom..."

So my darkest suspicions that aroused from that weird story were actually the truth? Ugh.

Feeling defeated, I asked just to make 100% sure (you know, there's always hope), "So that dog training part really wasn't just a figure of speech?"

"Parkinson, what the hell did you tell her?" Malfoy looked kind of disgusted.

"Technically only the true story. I just made it a little more interesting." She smirked widely and evilly.

Malfoy sighed. "'Technically', huh? I don't think I wanna know."

Oh, god. I felt my head hit the table and heard Pansy's snickering. That bitch! She could have told me straight, than I wouldn't have to listen to that crap about spoilt dogs... Malfoy's right he doesn't ask. It was sick. With the dog image this... special... relationship of my brother and Parkinson is even sicker than if it's put plainly.

"Actually, if he didn't need a little discipline and didn't deserve the worst treatment there is, I would almost pity him..."

I shot Malfoy half questioning half fearful look.

"I saw guys like him coming and going all my life. All of them getting thrown away after they got obedient and attached enough to lose their appeal."

"What? Is it my fault? I don't think so," reacted Parkinson. "I'm a trainer, what am I supposed to do with an obedient dog? Well? Moreover, that is an important part of my sever disciplination. The last part of my training course."

I could only stare at her. "Parkinson, you're seriously sick."

"I know and am proud of that fact." Her self-satisfied smile and super-confident attitude made me regret being such a good friends with this pervert. I just hope she won't be sharing her love-life experiences with me.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: Harry & Hermione dialogue**

"Hey, Hermione, just out of curiosity, what did Malfoy do to fast-forward that break up?"

"He sent Ron some photos..."

"The naked you?"

"Do you think he'd still be alive if that were true?"

"..."

"Just me sleeping his bed in his shirt with messed up hair. And before you start thinking something stupid, I was conscious enough to dress myself. I used Veritaserum on him, so he couldn't lie about it."

"Oh, I see. And I heard something about an anonymous note or something?"

"Well, yeah, but it was more like not-so-anonymous..."

"Which means...?"

"God, Harry, you're persistent, do you really want to know that much?"

"Yes."

"Fine, whatever. He wrote there something along the lines of 'Guess why she is so exhausted? Send your answer to the Malfoy Manor. The first one to guess correctly will win a break up for free.' Damn embarrassing. And stop laughing."

"I don't think it's embarrassing; on the contrary, I think it's hilarious."

"That's because you have nothing to do with it."

"If I knew Malfoy had such a good sense of humour I'd start negotiating with him sooner..."

"Nego... Just what is that friendship of yours based on?"

"Business."


End file.
